There is a conventionally known sputtering device that a cathode unit provided with a cathode for supporting a target is disposed offset obliquely above a substrate, and the target is sputtered by oblique incidence sputtering while rotating the substrate about a rotary shaft perpendicular to the processing surface of the substrate to form a film on the substrate.
As a related technology, there is proposed a sputtering method and device that, for example, rotate a substrate at an appropriate speed and maintain an angle θ of the center axial line of the target relative to the normal of the substrate in a relation of 15°≦θ≦45° (see Patent Reference 1). This sputtering device can form a film having uniform film thickness and film quality even when the target has a diameter same to or smaller than the substrate.